Heat of the moment
by Angelicheartbeats
Summary: REUPLOAD. Hushed whispers and frantic kisses, the stall door was quickly shut and locked tight. Arthur and Alfred are desperate to relieve the tension even if it is in the school toilets. They're enjoying the heat of the moment, that is until somebody walks in... Human/High School AU Teen!Arthur Teen!Alfred


Hushed whispers and frantic kisses, the stall door was quickly shut and locked tight. The locking of lips was desperate, the taste of each other long forgotten among the rising heat and tension. Alfred reluctantly pulled away from the long kiss to catch his breath, running his fingers through Arthur's sandy blonde locks. Their eyes finally met after long periods of being hazy or shut.

Neither uttered a word as their gaze on each other was broken. Arthur's breath hitched as Alfred's lips moved along his neck, often they were soft and passionate however this time the flutter of kisses was rough and hurried. Sneaky fingers slid beneath his dress shirt, Arthur's arms quickly wrapped themselves around the younger's neck as he was pressed against the stall door.

"Alfred," he gasped softly as his skin was nipped. Trying to speed up the process, he laced his fingers in the collar of Alfred's jacket. He tugged it down to remove it desperately to which Alfred quickly helped but shrugging it off and tossing it aside on the toilet seat. He returned to kissing Arthur on the lips, rubbing his tongue against his bottom lip for access. He granted it and their tongues mingled whilst Alfred made the effort to unbutton his boyfriend's dress shirt.

He didn't slip the shirt from his shoulders but made sure to caress the bare skin revealed to him. They knew it would be bad to discard all clothing just in case anyone were to walk in, the sexual frustration was present in the air as Arthur found it most irritating not being able to remove the American's t-shirt. He decided to settle for sliding his hands over the lines of his muscles through the shirt itself. Alfred smirked against the flesh.

They didn't have much time. Lunch break would end and they would be struggling to finish themselves off and dress. Knowing this fact, Alfred reached for the Brit's belt, unbuckling it quickly causing his slacks to fall to his knees. He allowed him to lift one leg out but he quickly returned to pressing their bodies together. An unbearable wave of friction between them since Alfred decided to grind himself against the growing erection of the man facing him.

Arthur moaned softly and his knees began to cave in as he was grinded against. His legs desperately wanting to close but the bucking of his hips against the arising bulge of the younger teen suggested otherwise. Gritting his teeth, he laced his fingers in Alfred's hair.

Feeling his urges become stronger, Alfred gave in. He reached for his own zipper and rapidly removed his jeans. Only the material of the boxers keeping their hard cocks apart, they rutted against each other desperate for some kind of friction like dogs in heat. The only clothing left was quickly discarded, Alfred's jeans and boxers at his ankles and Arthur's wrapped around one leg.

Both Arthur and Alfred gasped and moaned at the direct contact of their erections touching. They grinded against each other in harmony as Alfred reached for a small bottle of lube in his jacket pocket.

"You were...planning this wasn't you...you idiot?" Arthur mumbled between pants and groans. Alfred only chuckled a bit and hushed him as he slowed the motion and slicked his fingers in the substance. Once fully coated, he brought them round to Arthur's entrance.

"I want you so bad," he whispered, sliding one finger inside of his boyfriend. He gasped at the intrusion, fidgeting slightly against the digit; craving more. His eyes were locked on the sight, adding another and another finger, he watched Arthur rock on the digits. He thrust the fingers sharply inside repeatedly until he jabbed at a certain sweet spot causing Arthur to lean his head back against the stall door and moan. Hearing himself, he bit his lip softly.

Alfred didn't make the effort to silence him, instead he just kept ramming his fingers into his prostate creating more of those beautiful moans and whines. Blush heavy on his cheeks, Arthur tightened his grip at the overwhelming pleasure being given to him. He was almost tempted to protest but he didn't want this moment to be ruined. He'd be close soon if Alfred didn't hurry up and get inside him.

"G-Get on with it," he hissed between gritted teeth. Alfred grinned at his plea and extracted his fingers from the stretched out hole. He noticed him whimper slightly as the loss of contact. Quickly getting rid of his own boxers, Arthur's eyes were distracted down at the sight of his boyfriend's shaft. He rushed a bit to lube himself up, considering grabbing a condom too but decided against it due to their lack of time and heavy scent of arousal.

He lifted one leg up and eased the head inside. Arthur's eyes shut tight as the rest of the length was pushed deep inside of him. Their breath was heavy as they settled - joint together in the most intimate of positions. Waiting for a signal, Alfred grinned when Arthur nodded.

The thrusts became frantic, they weren't as slow and passionate as when they made love, this was a quick session audible by the sound of slapping skin. Arthur's breathing was unsteady as Alfred thrusted harder and harder. A drawn out moan was cut off by Alfred pressing his hand over his mouth. Arthur's eyebrows furrowed; confused.

All explanations were revealed at the sound of footsteps outside the stall. Alfred's thrusts slowed and he picked up Arthur's other leg to hide his presence. Still buried deep inside of him, he looked at the Brit and wondered what his options were. The two listened for the noises of the person now in the room.

"A-Al-" Alfred quickly hushed him, leaning to whisper something lowly in his ear. He nodded quietly. He had hoped this wouldn't happen. Slowly, Alfred began to move inside of him again. Arthur tried his best to keep quiet but the faster the pace became the more difficult this was. They both felt the heat between them rising as things got more tense. Just as a toilet flushed and the sound of footsteps passed their stall, Arthur found himself about to burst; letting one moan slip. The feet outside stopped. Both parties mentally cursed. Arthur could feel the pressure in his nether regions rising and he tried his best to keep his calm but it was proving difficult.

The footsteps continued and a whimper was hidden by the sound of flowing water. Alfred leant in to mumble in Arthur's ear.

"I'm going to cum in you..." he whispered, lightly nipping at his earlobe. Arthur felt his own orgasm slowly approaching. He wanted to protest about the vulgar use of language but with his cock buried deep inside of him and the person outside of the stall he decided against it.

The pace quickened and got harder causing the stall door rock against its hinges. The water turned off and the footsteps became quieter and quieter until they were not heard at all. The boyfriends let out a sigh of relief but they both knew it'd be all over soon. Arthur could feel his heartbeat racing as he approached his finish.

"Alfred!" he cried as he came, leaning his head back and spurting a stream of ejaculate all over his bare stomach and a little on Alfred's white t-shirt from the closeness between them. Feeling Arthur tighten up around him created an unbearable tightness around his shaft even though he felt like it wasn't possible for the stretched hole to feel anymore hot and tight. He grunted. The feeling had surely just pushed him that little over the edge. Chanting his name between moans, he climaxed deep inside Arthur.

Both boys calmed in the afterglow of the risque sex. Hearing the bell for the beginning of the next lesson, Alfred didn't have time to relish the sight of his semen slipping out of Arthur's hole. Neither were quite satisfied however. Kissing Arthur's lips softly, he spoke.

"Same time tomorrow?" he asked, pulling up his boxers and jeans before slipping his jacket on and zipping it up to hide the stain of Arthur's cum.

"Right," Arthur agreed, cleaning himself up as fast as possible and shoving his clothes back on. Both teens stumbled out of the stall, brushing themselves off and neatening up as if nothing happened.

Nobody noticed Arthur's slight limp or Alfred's slight sense of pride in the next lesson. Except perhaps one particular Frenchman; a smug smile on his face.


End file.
